This laboratory continues the study of the interaction of antigens with (monoclonal) antibodies on the molecular level. The approach is two-fold. A. The study of H-bonding between ligand and protein and the arrangement of subsites. B. The preparation of a series of affinity labels for the anti-galactan monoclonal antibodies and the preparation of saccharides for binding studies.